Illusion
by Badwolf2016
Summary: Tintin is given the case to to shut down the biggest human trafficking network in Europe. But this time he need more than the help of Captain Haddock and snowy.. He needs the help of Charlie a girl with many secrets, most to keep others from dying. But this girl is dangerous and has no problem with the death of those who are 'evil'. Tintin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The adventures of TinTin or TinTin the animated series (Although I do love both.) I only own any of the characters I made up. Don't forget R&R (No flames please.) I hope you guys enjoy, this fan fiction with have three aspects to it; Adventure/horror/romance ;).**

…

_9, 5, 11, 34_. To Charlie these numbers where important, it was how many days _9_, how many hours _5_, how many minutes _11_ and finally how many seconds _34_; She had been here in this dark room with only a bed and a small transparent plastic table. The doctors used to use glass but patients kept breaking it and using the shattered pieces of glass to end their torture. Shock therapy. Charlie let out a deep pained sigh, she knew she was due her first 'therapy session' in two days. She was being watched. Watched by the one who laid this torture upon her. The one who needs her out the way. They won't listen though, they never listen. Detective after detective, Doctor after Doctor. Until now.

The white metal door to which keeps her trapped creaked open and footsteps Charlie didn't know began to pace themselves towards her. The owner of these footsteps sat in the plastic chair across from Charlie.

"Are you a detective?" She asked hesitantly, averting her gaze to the door where he had come in.

"No, I'm a journalist." He replied, Charlie moved her gaze towards him looking right into his hazel eyes, she began to study the appearance of the boy across from her. He had light strawberry blonde hair in an unusual quiff, He was wearing a white polo shirt and over the top a bright blue jumper frayed at the edges with his sleeves rolled up.

"We are being watched." She finally spoke and The boy cocked an eyebrow and then looking up at the security camera to his right and nodded.

"I can see , I'm Tintin pleasure to meet you ..Charlie." He smiled faintly.

"I'm not mad like they say, he wants me here so he can see what I do and what I say." She said in quick panicked tone.

"Who wants you here?!" Tintin replied grasping hold of her shoulders.

"He's watching. He'll kill him if .. if I say." She tried to avert her green eyes from the Tintin's hazel one. "As long as I am in here he sees and he'll kill him if he sees something he doesn't like." Her eyes were bloodshot and her brown hair in a knotted braid to the side.

"Is it true you were an assassin?" He asked now on the edge of his chair.

"I was a slave .. I was forced to kill, they were forced to pleasure older men." Her voice was emotionless and her face slightly screwed up as if blocking a memory. "I was the thing which stopped them being killed as long as I did what he said they could stay alive." she paused and took a deep breathe "They're all dead now anyway." Tintin expected her to cry but no tears were shed from her eyes only the pain and torment was seen.

"I've think i've heard enough. You will be discharged because I know you're not mad. You're trying to protect someone and I promise you that person will live." He paused. "And I'm going to need your help to save him."

She looked up at him in surprise he was the first to listen, a new number was now stuck in her head. _1_. Tintin was _1_.

…

Tintin walked beside Charlie on their way out, it made her feel uncomfortable seeing as many tried to keep their distance from her even her own father. Her father at a very young age tried to sell her make a man night less lonely it was unbearable memory luckily she made a run for it in time. The thought of it sent shivers up her spine.

"Are you cold?" He asked concern on his freckled face.

"Uh, no I'm quite alright thank you." A shadow of a smile appeared for a second across her face. When they made it out of the dreary environment of the institute a man in a sea-mans clothes and with scruffy black hair and bread was waving to them whilst leaning on a blue car.

"So they let her be discharged?" The man spoke in a thick accent, slurring his words.

"Yes. I gave them a stern telling off for dare throwing someone who is anything but insane in a hell hole like the one there." Tintin stood proud with his head held high. "I think we'll ask you the rest of my questions this evening after you've showered and.." He shivered at the mass amount of blood on her patients uniform. He took a small breathe "And get you out of those clothes into some fresh ones." He wouldn't take his eyes off the blood stains.

"It used to belong to a cannibal before he ate himself." She told him, she cocked an eyebrow at his horrified face screwed up probably because of her smell. "I know I stink!"

"No you don't.." He shrugged her.

"Yes you do!" The drunk man spoke brushing his beard with his large hands.

"You don't smell any better … mate." Charlie replied crossing her arms over her chest. The man the growled revealing his revolting breathe it smelt whisky and sardines the smell would of made Charlie vomit but after being in a mental institute for awhile it wasn't that bad. The man calmed down after Tintin gave him a stern look and a nod.

"Do excuse the Captain, he has an I'll temper." Tintin said reassuringly putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Well we should be off to marlinspike hall then." He opened the car door for her and smiled she nodded to say thanks but with a straight face.

…

Tintin drove them all the way despite the Captains complaining that he was perfectly sober made Charlie chuckle a bit. It was nice to feel the sun beating down on her for the first time in what felt like years she realised how pale she had gotten, her skin was so translucent you could see the blue of her veins it made Charlie shiver. When they arrived Charlie was astounded it was surrounded by great oak tree and vines growing up the side of it. The windows were perfectly polished and dazzled in the light of the sun. The doors were like drawbridges to a castle. Huge! Tintin noticed her astoundment at the sight.

"Its bigger on the inside." He smirked.

"I had a friend who used to say that." She replied still staring at the sight.

"Are you gonna come in or sit here staring." he asked in a snarky tone.

"Uh..yeah ok." She replied stuttering. He laughed as she followed him and The captain through the doors in the a hall which was larger than five rooms put together in the institute. A tall chandelier hung from the roof with elegant candles lit from it. Turns out the windows where the only clean things at Marlinspike Hall, the rest was coated in dust and dirt and Charlie swore she saw a rat scurry across the floor.

"Alright lets get you out of Dr hannibal lecters clothes!" He laughed and she cocked an eyebrow. "My favourite movie 'silence of the lambs' I'll show you it sometime."

"I'll pass.." She shrugged.

"Well sorry I don't have any female clothes I'll have to lend you mine I'm sure you'll just about fit." He pondered measuring up the size of the girl. "Yes I'm sure you'll fit perfect in some spare clothes I have." She looked at him with her face twisted showing she was clearly not keen on wearing Tintin's clothes. "Its either my clothes or Captain Haddock?"

"Your definitely yours I don't feel like smelling like a bottle of jack." She replied quickly. Tintin chuckled and she joined in after seeing Haddocks scrunched up angry face.

…

Tintin came down the creaky wooden stairs with freshly ironed and washed black trousers, white blouse and a black waist coat.

"Best I could do." He shrugged. "Hope its enough. Go try them on for size in the other room."

She left them to whatever they wanted to discuss and head to the other room. This room was the seemingly the largest in the house, it was the ballroom. with six chandeliers all perfectly aligned and huge glass windows, the painting on the roof was most beautiful but she could barely make it out because of the dust the room had gathered. Sheets hung over windows and furniture leaving the room emerged in darkness. "such a shame" she thought. "A room like this never being used."

**Tintin's p.o.v **

"Tintin." Haddock spoke in a serious tone. "This case will be different than anything you've handled, you will see things many do not wish to have seen."

"Don't you think I know that" I averted my gaze to the window. "But it means to end this suffering then I will see what I need to see."

"What about the girl?" He took a deep breathe. "You know there is a possibility she will not make it out alive of this mission."

"Nobody will die on my case." I turned to meet Haddocks gaze. "And thats a promise I plan on keeping."

"Promises can be broken very easily." Haddock grimaced.

"I know that. But not my promises." I said sternly straightening myself up as Charlie walked in the room in my spare clothes they were a tiny bit baggy but apart from that a perfect fit.

"Thankyou..for lending me your clothes." I nodded a ghost of smile appeared across her face, I think she was beginning to trust us.

"Thats alright. You look rather nice in them." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes at me. Haddock gave me a stern look and I snapped back into reality.

"Miss shine, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

...

**A/N Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this Fan fiction please R&R (no flames please) give me your ideas so far because i trying to add a bit of mystery into this by making Charlie not what you may think she is and have her reveal secrets along the way as she grows a closer bond to Snowy, Haddock and most of all Tintin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own The adventures of Tintin or any of the characters in this Fan fiction apart from anyones not from the TV series, comics and movie. I hope you enjoy this chapter I'm going to let a lot of information slip about Charlie's past but not the really important stuff which I'm saving for the end. I have a lot of plans for this story, I've already planned out the ending and started on the sequel. Well hope you enjoy don't forget to R&R (no flames please) xx**

**A/N Hey guysss well it summer holidays for us british now I hope your enjoying yours and for a summer treat here is a new chapter. For my story I was hoping for this whole Tintin/OC thing that he starts off as more of a fathering person, and then realises that he doesn't need to go through the pain she did and then becomes a friend of hers and on from that. I think I will make a sequel for this. I don't know if I'll give the story a happy or sad ending because both would be interesting.**

**i also have to credit to Stanley Kubrick for the character Alex. **

…

**Charlie's pov **

Tintin led me into what was the most dim room in the house. There were swarms of dust gliding near the long thick sheets covered the windows, there was a small ray of sun coming to through a small tear in the sheet. The gothic chandelier had already melted candles towering high above us it gathered sheets of cobwebs and dust, I almost squirmed at the sight of the huge spider which made its home there. Tintin signalled for me to sit on a dust coated couch In the dim light and dust in my eyes I could just about make out the blue velvet couch with ebony pillows, I walked to towards the couch and sat myself down; the decaying wooden floorboards beneath me creeked . He sat across from me in a tattered brown leather arm chair, the dust blew off as he sunk into it.

"Well then what question will you have me answer?" I asked leaning back into the pleasurable comfort of the couch, it was the most comfortable thing I had come into contact with in awhile.

"You mentioned someone being held captive. who?" He asked leaning off the side of his arm chair.

"My brother, Matthew." I answered plainly trying to blink back the tears in my eyes at the thought of them torturing him.

"Could you tell your story from the start?" He asked inquisitively. That poor boy he didn't know what he was getting into, things no person in there right mind would wish upon anyone. Enemy or friend.

"Well at the age of 13 my father's abuse made a turn for the worse. He began the sexual abuse, I think he raped me about 6 or 7 times, he might of raped me in my sleep I don't honestly remember too much. After a while my father began selling me to other men for their pleasure until he found one man who paid my father £10,000 for me." I paused to see Tintin's screwed up face, he was attempting to block out the thought of her being forced on by older men. "The man told me I was special and that their boss wanted me to protect him; I felt relieved I wasn't going to have sex with random men anymore but I thought wrong. After my first kill I told him I didn't want to kill anymore, I told him that I wasn't special and if I was I didn't want to be. He then threatened me that he would kill me if I didn't. I told him I didn't care." I took a deep breathe reliving ever memory like reading a book of my life "...so he changed his mind and threatened to kill the children who were sold for.. for sex, they were from Russia I think. I begged him not to so I stayed but he had them killed anyway" He expected to see me tear up but my pale face stayed with the same emotionless expression. "I ran away after that. But they found me and said if I didn't for them they'd kill my brother. I told them my brother was already dead but when they showed me pictures of him chained up blood gushing from his open wounds." The memory of the pictures had me stiffening uncomfortable to show any weakness. "I believed them so I returned. After a while my boss went into hiding when the government came looking. To make sure I didn't talk he had my thrown in the institute. I think he hoped I died"

I turned my gaze from the spruce wooden floor to see Tintin's angered expression.

"I promise you when we get this man which we will. He will be shown no mercy." He finally spoke.

"I know I'm going to die you don't need to hide it from me." I shrugged. "Now that I'm out I've basically given myself a death wish." I made a faint laugh.

"I promise you, you will not die." I almost believed him when he said it so sternly and confidently but I knew the truth. I simply nodded as if believing him and when I was about to walk out the room he asked.

"What did they you know, do to you in the .. institute." I made a ghost of smile and rolled up both sleeves to expose the deep cuts and messy stitching which I had done myself. He stood up his mouth open with disgust. I then rolled up my shirt just enough to see my stomach. This cut by far disturbed him the most. It was huge it ran along my body like someone had tried to skin me alive, the cut was the deepest of all but not deep enough to puncher my stomach. This cut had no stitching it was held together by the best material they could find. Wire. Wire was sewn through my stomach stained with dried blood coated all over my translucent stomach.

"Mr Tintin I don't think you know quite what you are getting into." I stated. " You see these people do not take no for an answer. They play games, mind games."

"I made you promise and I plan on keeping it." He paused for a moment of silence. "Okay?"

"Okay." For first time in what felt like years, I wanted to cry. I didn't of course that would be stupid but I wanted to I wanted to let it all out and just pull my knees to my chest and cry but I couldn't be weak. I wouldn't let him me break me.

"We need to get you to hospital before that wire starts an infection." He took a deep breathe once again looking over at the gruesome sight of my stomach. I could see the sickness spread across his face pulled my shirt on hiding the scar.

"I think it was perfectly sewn by your truly." I laughed but he couldn't take his eyes off my stomach. For a second it looked as if he was about to cry.

…

**Third person pov**

After returning from the hospital with fresh stitching Tintin felt a little more relaxed he couldn't believe one girl the same age as him had been through so much trauma in their lifetime. " .disgusting." He thought with his face screwed up with anger. The captain could see him fuming and decided not to ask any question to avoid an argument. Meanwhile Charlie was tracing her stitches with her finger.

".These are so comfortable!" She jumped, it surprised both Tintin and Haddock this was the happiest they've seen her, and over stitches? "It doesn't even hurt when I jump!" She jumped some more and tested out the new flexibility of her stitches. The gruesome sight of her stomach was now patched up but still the scars remained as a reminder of her past. Tintin enjoyed seeing her happy for the first time in according to her years. "This is the best day of my life!" The words made a shiver go through Tintin's spine. Best day of her life? Then what was the worst day? this thought made Tintin angry imagine her being forced upon by several men, tortured and having every ounce of hope drained from her fragile body. He clenched his fists. His actions did not go unnoticed.

"Tintin are you-" Charlie was cut off by crack of a bullet piercing through the window to the right, It was only a few inches away from Charlie's face. The bullet hit against the golden picture frame which dropped to the ground glass smashing against the floorboards.

"DOWN!" Charlie yelled at both of them, all four of them (including snowy) got down on the floor avoiding the serrated pieces of glass scattered on the spruce floor. Another shot was fired. It panged against a metal dish on the floor next to Charlie, it was clear who ever was firing was aiming for her. She could tell by the speed of the shot _13_ seconds it was definitely a handgun and wouldn't be too hard to take out.

She reached her hand for the most jagged pieces of glass in her reach and grabbed it. Her reaction was quick. Making a quick sprint to the door she managed to catch up with the thug with the gun. He aimed the gun at her yet she didn't flinch. She grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back and holding the glass to his neck. The thug was young, _16, 17_.

"What's your name?" She breathed.

"Alex." He replied hesitantly. "Alex .D. large"

"Well _Alex. _." She mocked his tone. "Learn to shoot." She held the glass closer to his neck pressing against his bare flesh.

"Don't." She spun around to find Tintin reaching out a hand. "He's not worth it." She loosened her grip on the boy and snarled at him

"Tell '_The dagger_' that he needs to stop using the tricks I invented!" She grabbed his handgun and pulled the trigger not looking away from her target. The bullet plunged into his side and let a cry of pain escape his lips. She smirked. "You won't die but you need to go to hospital. Hobble along." The boy clung to side dragging his pained body away from them speeding up as he did. Tintin's eyes widened in shock and disgust.

"Don't look at me like that, He was going to kill us." She spun around to meet his gaze. "He had two guns he was getting ready to fire at you, you could tell by the way his hand wouldn't leave his back pocket. I wasn't going to kill him anyway, no not at all I want _The dagger _to feel special."

Tintin underestimated just who was helping him.


End file.
